


hey, i wanna be one with you

by senapplepie



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, One Shot, Other Characters - Freeform, find the swear words, get ugly team mention, lazy writing, slight winkdeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senapplepie/pseuds/senapplepie
Summary: we made it





	hey, i wanna be one with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back and im so sorry because school has begun again and I've become so busy studying so i wrote this to hopefully make up for the month?? of hiatus. hopefully i'll update one of my other two fics once exams are over (next week) also my winkdeep/samhwi heart has lost some morale thanks to the rise of panwink/jinhwi but hehehe ongniel never dies. um hopefully i'll get back into action soon. also this is probably really shitty. soz. i hope you forgive this sleep-deprived child,

i traced my fingers over the trail of heat he left behind on my cheek

my fingers fumbled for his shirt, an undeniable ache that urged me to undo every single stupid button on his shirt weighed on my chest like a boulder. 

the only thing in my sight was his face, barely visible due to the minimal light filtering through the slightly ajar door. 

i didn’t fucking care if anyone walked through that door. 

he leaned in once again to let our lips melt together. his hands were caressing my cheeks while mine were perched on his shoulders.

“we made it.”

—

it was crazy how i fell for the first person i saw in this competition who wasn’t taewoong or jisung or jaehan or jinwoo. while it wasn’t exactly like he was a bad choice at all, i didn’t fathom it would escalate to something more than a stupid crush.

at first, he appealed to me as one of those actor-like visuals. nothing new but there was something to him that drew me in. later i learnt how he bursted with self-confidence and had phenomenal dancing skills that rivalled any of his professional dancing acquaintances. the moment he received an ‘a’ i felt my heart sink a little bit. sure, why did i expect him to end up in the same class as me?

the next few days felt different from any of my other days as a trainee. something fuelled me to practice twice as hard as i had ever done before which earned myself some compliments from my fellow trainees clad in orange sweaters, with comments from a bright fifteen year old boy being the highlight. so much that so that i opened a report card with a big red “A” stamped on it.

to much delight i found a cheerful fourteen year old seated to my right in this new practice room with a certain statuesque man in pink on my other side. 

the next thing i knew, i found myself acquainted to him and the way i felt for him only became stronger as the days passed. i still remember telling myself how these stupid butterflies in my stomach would stop fluttering because we’d end up in different groups anyways. 

well i was wrong.

—

 

i ended up with him for my very first challenge and i let something between a curse and a sigh of relief under my breath when our names were announced. 

it was like as time passed, i’d have more reason to be in love with him. how he conjured up jokes in seconds like it was no big deal. how effortlessly he loosened up tension growing between our group mates. how he would make comical expressions even in the face of pressure and impending performances. how he was able to turn anyone’s discontentment into a smile in seconds.

there was a certain yearning that tugged at me for awhile. i was certain i wasn’t the only one who felt it too.

so when we were finally alone in the dorm. i just…

i don’t remember if he initiated it or if it was me. all i remembered was crashing into each other, fingers searching for each others’ through the sheets. everything felt so perfect and all the moments leading up to this felt stark in comparison. it was when we heard the hum of a honey-like voice seep through the door when he rolled off my bed and crawled into his own.

that was the first. every night that followed suit, we would return to the dorm an hour before everyone else which surprisingly didn’t cause any suspicion among our fellow members. those 60 minutes became the highlight of my days. i found soothing respite in his arms. 

—

 

things were different when we went to “get ugly”. the room was never empty. samuel and jihoon would be scribbling away at their homework after practice hours while hyungseob and woojin were engrossed in watching an anime that hyungseob probably hated but obliged to watch it as an excuse to stare into woojin’s eyes for minutes on end.

seongwoo and i… we spent minutes enraptured in banter. but it wasn’t the same. sometimes i’d sneak my hand into his as we talked but i needed more…

so the day we caught jihoon pinning the raven-haired boy with the eyepatch against the wall of our dorm, we decided that we didn’t need to hide.

so we started slowly. from the inconspicuous hand-holding to the occasional surprises on each other’s cheeks, our friends began to take notice. and so did the cameras. 

—

when we were sorted into different groups, we only grew closer. we’d sneak out of the dorm in the wee hours of the night, faces hidden behind masks. here, we were just two boys terribly in love. sometimes we’d catch a midnight movie or eat ramen or simply meander through the bustling streets of hongdae. his warmth felt more apparent when we kissed in the cold alleyways tucked in the city rather than the stuffy dorms.

—

hours of practice somehow felt less taxing on my body knowing that he was with me now. our eyes would meet occasionally in the mirror of the practice room and during our breaks. i knew i could always take a nap on his shoulder. we no longer needed to hide. 

all that was left was finale day. and we’d be together.

—

so when his name was announced, i hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. i hoped the world would see that he was mine in the way we held each other differently.

— 

“we made it”

“yes we did.”

it’s been a year and a half. this time we’re both choking back tears. this is the last time we’ll ever wear these uniforms. tomorrow our band will be no more.

“i wish we didn’t”

—

"it’s been exactly five years, you know, since that day. wait, you know which one right?”

“the day of company evaluations. yeah. i remember you still had pink hair back then and you were the cutest--”

“that was the day i fell in love with you. i still am till this day. so… i just want to say that i want to be one with you. i want to wake up next to you everyday. i want to hug you and not let anyone else do the same. i want to kiss you until your lips are numb. i want to have impromptu dates in the middle of the night like five years ago. i want to spend hours by your side...”

“me too…”

“so, seongwoo, will you marry me?"


End file.
